Stick a Fork in me I am Done
by Lulu4242
Summary: What happens when Steph and Joe put an end to their on again off again status?
1. Chapter 1

_i don't own a thing except the clothes on my back thankfully!_

_this is my first fan fic so please review and tell me what you think and we will see where we go!_

Stick a fork in me I'm done!

I am done with my job; all it ever seems to do is cause trouble. Maniacs putting my life in danger, my mother's disapproval and the thing I can not stand is the arguments that it causes between Joe and I. I hate the wedge that it drives between us.

I haven't seen Joe for a week and I feel as if I am going crazy. I can't stand not having him in my life. The reason he isn't in my life now?

We had an argument about my job, the fact that he is sick of worrying about me every time Ranger's Merry Men loose me. I was shocked at the emotion he displayed, normally he just gets angry and you see the muscle in his jaw working, trying to control his Italian temper. But this time there were tears in his eyes, the tough, street wise cop, had tears in his eyes. While those tears sat glistening in his eyes the speech his words cut me like a knife;

"Steph every time you get caught up in one of these cases and you disappear off the radar the fear I get is indescribable, my heart is in my mouth and I can't function properly, all I can think about is what will I do with out you, what happens if we don't find you this time. I can't keep going through this Steph, God I love you so much you mean the world to me but I can't keep putting myself through this."

And with that he walked out the door of my apartment. No ranting, raving and Italian temper bubbling over. He just turned around and left; do you know how weird that was for me? To see him walking out usually it's the other way round.

The past week has been terrible. I have barely slept; I keep thinking that Joe is going to walk through the door. I came home the other night and there was a light on in my apartment and my heart leapt and I thought back to all those nights that I had come home to the delicious smells of Spaghetti Bolognaise, with not too much garlic, Joe standing there looking sexy with a spoon in one hand and glass of red wine in the other, I took the stairs two at a time. When I got inside there was only the squeaking of Rex's wheel. I had left the light on when I walked out this morning.

So since there was no spaghetti and no sexy Italian in my apartment I went out to grab some happy food, a 12 pack of doughnuts. As I was coming out of the bakery Joe walked past. Our eyes met and his cop face was firmly in place not giving anything away, but as I looked at him, his eyes gave him away and I could see that he was falling apart inside.

We had been on and off for ages constantly fighting and walking in and out of each others lives, we fought, argued and constantly left each other. We never got this cut up inside, we just got frustrated with each other and always ended up alright. We lasted for ages without seeing each other. This time however we were going through hell and back.

So I have made my decision I need Joe, as bad as I am with co habiting. I need him in my life. I am going to give my job up it's not worth it any more. Joe is the only that matters to me and if he can't be in my life because of my job then it has to go.


	2. Chapter 2

For once I was out of bed early; I had to see Vinnie as soon as I could

For once I was out of bed early; I had to see Vinnie as soon as I could. I did the big Jersey hair and swiped on some Mascara ate a pop tart and it was still only 7 o'clock. Probably I should just go to Vinnie's place; that way I could avoid Lula and Connie that would make this so much easier. I would have to hide from them for the rest of my life but I could manage it right? Hell! Why shouldn't I go over to my cousin's place? I could even take a box of doughnuts and break the news to him gently.

There was a look of pure shock on Vinnie's face as he opened his front door to me.

"Hi, just thought we could have a doughnut breakfast and uh…….chat?" I said some what awkwardly.

"What the hell Steph? Couldn't we have just done this at the office; you know where you go to work? Have you gut Mathers yet? We need to get him by Friday!"

"Well actually I was here to talk about work…. Uh….um ….. I am quitting"

"Your what now?!" said Vinnie as his face gradually turned red "after all I have done for you giving you a job in your of hour need"

"Oh please I had to beg you for that job don't flatter yourself"

"Fine! Steph what ever, but why? Did your mother finally get you a job at the Tampon factory?"

"God NO! The job comes between Joe and I, we haven't spoken in a week and I need to make things right with him."

"Well I hope this is really what you want good luck with Joe"

"Thanks Vinnie"

"Are you gunna leave me those doughnuts? I haven't made the kids lunches yet!"

"Yeah here you go"

I checked my messages when I got home there were 3 from my mum

"Steph, Hi it's me we missed you and Joe Saturday night what happened?"

"Steph?, what happened? I was talking to Joe's neighbour at the supermarket and she said she had not seen you at Joe's for a week"

"Are you there Stephanie??"

I could feel my eye twitching as I listened to her; I couldn't let her know she would freak out. She is so scared I will never get married. As far as she is concerned Joe is my only hope.

Hopefully I can make it all right before she finds out.

My phone rang something told me I would better letting it go to voice mail.

"STEPH, what the hell, you quit! You better watch out Lula and I gunna come and kick your ass!! What's going on?"

Damn I thought this might happen; I guess I'm best just telling them. Oh boy!

"Connie?, Hi you better let Lula listen in I don't what have to repeat this twice."

"Is it Steph?"

"Yeah it is Lula, come and listen."

"Alright before either of you kick my ass just listen to what I have to say. My job was driving a wedge between Joe and I, and about a week ago he walked away and it wasn't like the other times, it is really over this time. So I have given up my job and now I have to convince him that we can make it work."

"Steph?"

"Yeah Lula",

"if he doesn't take you back tell him I am gunna come over there and kick his ass"

"Thanks Lula, I will keep it in mind"

"Good luck"

"Thanks Connie"

"I'll talk to you guys later."

Tomorrow I will have to find a way to talk to Joe. I really miss him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the delay in the story_

"Babe"

Damn, I walked straight into Ranger's chest on my way out of the Bakery with a birthday cake. Ranger was the last thing I had to deal with before figuring out how to talk to Joe and tell him that I needed him.

"Hey Ranger, um… have you got a minute I really need to talk to you"

"Yeah, anything for you babe"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Joe walked out last week and I have realised that I can not live without him. He said he couldn't cope with the life my job forces me to lead. I talked to Vinnie and quit this morning. If things are going to work with Joe and I, our relationship has to change, this weir sexual tension we have must disappear and from now on Joe will be the only one rescuing me."

Steph waited silently for Rangers reaction, it was hard for her to know how he would take this.

"Steph if that's what you want, then I will respect it, as long as this is really what you want because this seems so unlike you."

"Ranger, I have barely slept all week and every time I remember something he did or see a place that we went I can feel my heart breaking in two. When ever we broke up before it never affected me this bad and he really meant it this time. I can not live without him as much as my job means to me he means more. So I have to convince him that we can do this to give it one more shot because I never realised what I had until I lost. I realise that he is my world, my air, my food."

A movement behind Ranger's shoulder caught my eye. Standing there was a tall, dangerous looking man with dark hair. Beneath his stone washed jeans and shirt that barely concealed the gun that was at his hip you could tell he had a perfect body. One look at his face and Steph could tell that he had just heard every word she had said.

"Joe, I..." but she couldn't say anymore because in one quick step he had reached her and taken her in his arms and was currently making sure that there was absolutely no space between them. It felt so good to her to be there in Joe's arms finally Steph felt like she was where she belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night Joe picked Stephanie up form her place, on the Duc

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you enjoy reading it PLEASE review I love getting your feedback and thanks to everyone that has reviewed._

The next night Joe picked Stephanie up form her place, on the Duc. They were both dressed casually as they were headed to Pino's for dinner. They sat on the same side of the booth at Pino's Steph leaning against Joe as they ate their pizza and drunk their beers. She felt so comfortable there leaning into that place in Joe's body that seemed to fit her just right. Joe was so glad to have Steph close to him again he had missed everything about her, her smell and hair in his face and the way she felt so comfortable against him. He had never experienced this with any other woman ever, and that was saying something!

They grabbed an ice cream each and went for a walk, hand in hand, around the nearby park. They found an empty bench and began to talk, like they never had before.

"Steph I missed you so much, I really thought that it was over for good between us and I realise now that I have to have you in my life, even if I am going through a box of Maalox day, so what you were saying before about your job and everything I don't care I really don't as long as I have you I can deal with the rest." The sincerity in Joe's beautiful brown eyes was clear to Steph as she gazed up at him, she was silent for ages and was just looking at him, Joe started to worry that he had said something wrong he could not deal with her leaving he could not be on his own again. She saw Joe begin to worry and smoothed the lines that appeared on his forehead. She could not believe the effect that she had on Joe that he really needed her so bad that he did not care what she did as long as they were together.

"Joe, I love you, I love you so much that it hurts when even try to imagine my future without you, but the funny thing is that I have tried many times and I can not see a future for myself without you." And then in the middle of the park at sunset she got down on her knee, "Joe will you marry me? I love you and need you, you are my world, my food and my air, marry me."

Instantly his eyes brightened they became so much brighter than they had been for awhile now. He sat down on the ground next to Steph and pulled her towards him so that their foreheads were touching and just looked into her eyes and smiled. The goofy grin that he loved so much spread across Steph's face, and she put her arms around his neck; he thought he would explode at her touch it felt as if every part of his body wanted her. She ran her fingers through his long hair, which she loved so much and just kept grinning at him. Neither of them had ever felt so connected to another human being in their life.

"Cupcake," he said, "I love you and I want to die, when I am old and wrinkled, in your arms, so yes, yes I will marry you."

With that he lay down on the grass puling her down on top of him. After a deep kiss which was so good neither of them wanted to come up for air. Jo whispered against the nape of Steph's neck.

"I think we had better go home, because to kiss you the way I want to breaks about 10 laws."


	5. Chapter 5

When she awoke the next morning Steph could do nothing but stare at Morelli

When she awoke the next morning Steph could do nothing but stare at Morelli. She had been shocked last night by his emotions and just how raw he was inside; the worry that had taken over his body in her hesitation to answer him when he spoke about his feelings was evident. She had never thought that the street wise cop who had seduced probably thousands of women and always maintained his cool in the toughest of situations would have such a bad attack of fear at the thought of being without her.

As she ran her fingers through his long black hair she reflected on how she had never in her wildest dreams imagined that Morelli could be tamed; and without realising it she had done it. He was still a sex fiend, but he was now a monogamous sex fiend; who had fallen head over heels for her. He was determined to break the cycle that generations of Morelli men had fallen victim to. He had become respectable with only the paper thin scar on his face serving as a reminder of the days of his wild youth.

Steph screamed out of shock when Morelli suddenly grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. "Morning cupcake" he said before kissing her deeply.

"It's Saturday and I don't have to work and you no longer have a job so I think we should stay in bed all day."

"mmmm… and what do you propose we do all day Mr Morelli?"

"hmmm……. I don't know this is nice" he said as he snuggled in to my neck and brushed his lips across my skin barely touching me and driving me insane.

So they spent that day reacquainting themselves with each other, not that it took long, and marvelling in the comfort they found in each others presence. Steph was startled a couple of times to awake to Morelli's face barely centimetres from her own, just looking at her and taking her in. She would then give him a sly smile before running her hands through his sexy hair and taking in his stubble which made him look so sexy. It was nice Steph thought that they were able to spend time in bed together without needing to be having gorilla sex. That they could be so tender with each other and enjoy the feel of their bodies pressed together was enough.

"So future Mrs Morelli when do we tell our families about this latest development?"

"I guess soon knowing my family it won't be long before they know."

"Yes, why don't we book a table at a restraunt and have our families come at the same time to avoid having to go through it twice."

"Ah, I knew I love you for more than your sexy hair Joe."

"Oh cupcake you know there is a lot more about me than my hair you love."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"My …….. Garage, you loved my garage first."

"Cheeky bastard" Steph lovingly said as she kissed

"Don't think you can distract me that easily cupcake, I know the thought of telling our families scares the hell out of you because it scares the hell out of me too. But I think we should do it sooner rather than later, so what do you think about tomorrow night?"

"um… yeah sure the sooner the better I suppose."

"Great we can spend the day together tomorrow and then go to dinner"

"hmmmmm…… and what did you have in mind for tomorrows activities?"

"oh, I don't know" Joe mumbled as he kissed Steph.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thankyou to everyone who reads and reviews i love getting feedback on my chapters as it lets me know if i am right on the right track. So don't be shy let me know what you think. _

_I don't own any of the characters or the song but i love them both to bits. _

"Cupcake, I know you're scared as hell about going to dinner tonight, but really wouldn't it be better to just get it over done with, rather than distract me by wearing that dress." Joe said with a smile on his face as Steph walked out of the bedroom wearing a strap, backless black dress, with killer heels.

"Geez, Joe can I not get all dresses up without that happening" Steph said with a pointed look at his crotch.

"Maybe if you weren't so hot we would actually make it to places to time."

"I am ready, so I am going down stairs and when you're done we will go. I do not want to be late tonight. If we aren't there our mothers are going to have hard time keeping Grandma Mazur and Grandma Bella from ripping each other to pieces."

"All right" Joe said with a heavy sigh, "Let's go then"

As she followed him down the stairs Steph couldn't help but drink in how good he looked in his suit, it fit him in all the right places and made him look dangerous.

As they locked the front door behind them Joe draped an arm around Steph and brushed his lips against her ear causing her to shiver and melt against him as he said;

"But really cupcake you look beautiful tonight and I don't know how long we will be able to stay at the restraunt tonight."

Steph just turned and looked at Joe and gave him a coy smile before she pressed her lips to his cheek and got in the car.

When they pulled up at the restraunt they found both their families waiting outside for them. They had only invited in their immediate family Steph's parents, Grandma Mazur and Valerie where there; Albert was looking after the kids and Joe's mum and Grandma Bella where there. They took their seats at the table and Joe and Steph sat next to each other, while their grandmothers sat at opposite ends of the table. The restaurant wasn't too busy and there was soft music being played; the kind of music that was easy to dance to, the presence of a dance floor in the centre of the restaurant had not escaped Joe or Steph's notice. There was a general murmur of conversation at the table while drinks and meals were being ordered. Once the waiter bought them their drinks Joe began to speak loudly enough for the party to hear him.

"I know you are all probably wondering why Steph and I asked you all to come tonight. Steph and I as you know, have been together for sometime now, we know each other extremely well and love each other deeply. About two weeks go I walked out of Steph's life for what I thought was for good. I am not proud of it and I am sorry for what I did. The danger that Steph is exposed too because of her job stresses me out and I couldn't deal with it anymore so I left. But that week, that week when I thought it was over for good. That was the worst week of my life. Steph she was the one who took the steps to get us too where we are today, without her taking charge of the situation we would both be wondering miserable and inconsolable. No one can me like Steph makes me feel; I, we have both come to the realisation that we no longer know how to exist without each other. Steph quit her job and put all my worries to rest. She asked me to marry her. We are engaged." The delight that appeared on their mother's faces was obvious, while their Grandmother's looked happy they continued to size each other up from where they sat and Steph's dad just sat there calmly taking it all in. Joe turned to face Steph while he spoke. "Steph, I love you." Joe said as he smiled and got down on one knee to slide a beautiful white gold and diamond ring on to her finger. As he looked up at her face he could not help but think that he was the luckiest man alive; she was beautiful and he wanted to tell her that everyday for the rest of his life. As Steph looked down at Joe she could not help but think that she was the luckiest girl alive, she had all she needed and wanted to wake up beside Joe everyday for the rest her life.

Their mothers were overwhelmed with joy. They talked all night about wedding plans and how wonderful their two children where together and how sweet and heartfelt Joe's speech was. His mother admitted that she was shocked as she had never heard him talk about his feelings so openly and in front of so many people before. When Joe got up from the table to go to the bathroom Steph's dad came and sat beside her. His silence had not escaped her notice.

"Steph, sweetheart I just wanted to let you know that I am so happy for you, I have known for awhile now that one day you would end up marrying Joe, he is perfect for you, a much better choice than your coward of a first husband."

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me that." Steph said as she hugged her dad before he went back to his dessert.

"So Bella, looks like your grandson is finally going to make an honest woman out of my Granddaughter."

"For your information it is the good nature of my grandson that your granddaughter has been taking of advantage and although I am happy for them and see a good future for the two of them. I will not forget how this all began."

"Good so we agree on one thing then that we are happy for them. I am just telling you one thing though you pull any of that eye crap on my Stephanie I will come and get you." Grandma Mazur yelled across the table at Grandma Bella. Steph began to feel her eye twitch and went to talk to her Grandmother.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Grandma Bella yelled back

"Grandma," Steph said, "Stop yelling at her you and Bella are going to have to get over your hostilities towards each other, Joe and I are happy, surely you two can get along. Steph I am happy for you that you finally got your am but I was just watching your back I have heard stories about her."

"Thankyou Grandma but its time you two put it to rest."

Joe then sauntered up to Steph and offered her hand and asked her dance as their song came on. She could not helped but smile this all meant a lot to him, he had taken care to do it right, with the speech and the ring and now their song and the dance. He lead her out to the dance floor as _Everything by Michael Buble _began. He pulled her close to him and she leant against him as he led her around the dance floor. They stayed close together throughout the entire song. At the end of the song Joe tilted Steph's head up and kissed her and told her that she was beautiful and that he loved her.

Everything By Michael Buble

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

Chorus:  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

Chorus:  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Chorus:  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone

_Hi Everyone! Thank you to those of you who took the time to review my last chapter I really appreciate it! I know the 21__st__ of November is winter in America and there probably aren't many weddings but it is the day that I finish school for ever so I am really excited about it (I live in Australia!). Please let me know what you think of my story as I want you to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and if there is something you think I could change or you have an idea please please please let me know! Enjoy!_

Joe and Steph had seamlessly slipped into their new lifestyle. When the rent came up on her apartment her and Joe moved her and her possessions into his house. They were both glad that they would never have to see that hideous bathroom that Steph had, had to live with for all those years. Steph had stuck to her guns and refused to go back to work as a bounty hunter and was surprised at how much she was enjoying staying at home. She had every intention of getting a new job soon but was relishing the rest that she was having. She had not realised how full on her job had been and the toll it had taken on her physically and mentally.

Both Steph and Joe stayed away from their mother's as much as possible. Their mothers had started planning the wedding and every time they went near them they were bombarded with information and questions. Contact with the mothers caused Steph's eye to start twitching and the muscle in Joe's jaw to work very hard. They only went shopping on Sunday mornings when they knew their mother's were at church or they went out of the Burg area and limited their visits to one per week and checked the caller ID on their phone's before they answered any calls.

Joe and Steph did not really care too much about the wedding as long as they had some say in the guest list and the music that would be played. Oh! And Steph had already planned out what the cake was going to be; but she was keeping that a secret as she wanted to surprise Joe and she could not wait to show him. Only her and the baker had any idea what the cake was and she had sworn the baker to secrecy. The wedding was date was set for the 21st November and they were in the middle of planning their honeymoon. They were considering skiing at Whistler and renting a cabin.

XoXoXoXoXo

Steph heard Joe's SUV pull into the driveway at the same time Bob rushed through the house to greet Morelli at the front door. As the key turned in the lock Morelli felt the full force Bob explode at him.

"hey boy" she heard him coo. She could tell from his voice that he was tired and as she locked eyes with him she could tell he had a bad day. At the sight of her his eye's melted from black to an irresistible shade of chocolate and he forgot some of the horrors that he had dealt with earlier on. In a swift step he crossed the room, backed her up against the wall, and began fulfilling his hunger he ran his hands through her hair as she pulled his shirt out and ran her hands over his chest taking the time to outline his six pack with her fingers. He was slowly driving her crazy by running his tongue along the inside of her lips as they kissed. Steph slowly began pulling away and when she was able to speak she said;

"Hard day sweetie? You look beat." And then she leaned really close and whispered in his ear. "How about we have dinner and go to bed."

"mmmm… I enjoy coming home to a cooked dinner"

"Don't fool yourself about my cooking skills Joe Morelli, tonight we are having microwave lasagne with steamed veges which unless we hurry up are going to mush suitable only to be served at the VWA hall."

"You're sexy when you get all worried about your food but that wasn't the only dinner I was referring to." He said as he withdrew his hand from her stomach and gave her a smile which left her rooted to the spot and walking off toward the kitchen.

They quickly finished their Lasagne and somehow made it to their bedroom where they both fulfilled their hunger. As Steph curled up against Joe in bed and he pulled her into a hug he began telling her about the case he was working on. A nasty gang war had started in Trenton between The Hoods and The Killers. One of the low level members of The Hoods had been executed by the Killers as a warning to The Hoods hierarchy. It appeared that The Hoods had been stepping on the toes of The Killers by selling drugs on their patch and had even started bringing in guns from Cambodia which was a worry, because the last thing the police needed was a lot of stupid kids with guns in their hands. The case was already stressing Joe out as he was coordinating the case with the Feds, who thought they were better than the hardworking Jersey cops, and he had to work with Kanther who was the dumbest person on the team.

The buzzing of Joe's phone woke them both up early the next morning. He answered the phone and walked out of the room. When he returned a few minutes later his face was grim set. One thing that they had both learned was that crime did not stop when you went to bed but more often than not it was at its worst at night.

"I just got a call from Langer, he's one of the Feds asking where the bloody hell I was 3 of The Killer's turned up dead in the Multiplex car park. Uniform called Kanther, who said he was going to call me and then we would both go down but the lazy slob was still in bed when they called an hour later. I am gunna have to go now don't worry cupcake I will try not to be too late tonight" he said before quickly getting dressed and kissing her on his way out.


	8. Chapter 8

When he arrived at the scene the crime scene examination was wrapping up, they were just collecting the last lot of information

When he arrived at the scene the crime scene examination was wrapping up, the last lot of evidence was being collected and everyone was heading back to the station. He walked up to the Feds feeling very much like a preschooler.

"Hi Langer, sorry that I was not here earlier but I only just got the call. What's the situation?"

"It's all right Morelli we are still waiting for your colleague to show, is he always like this?"

"Pretty much, needless to say I drew the short straw this week." Langer gave Morelli a sympathetic smile as he told Morelli what they had found out earlier. "There is not much to it really, 3 Killer's dead, CCTV shows the whole thing, a car which we have already found dumped on the turnpike, pulls up a group of guys wearing hoodies and balaclavas, so as to protect their identity, dump the bodies and high-tail it out of here. Security found them on their inspection of the car park before their shift ended. All of the dead suffered one bullet to the head. Nice and clean very much like an execution style killing. It appears that sawn off shotguns were used."

"Where do we go from here? Are we going to try and catch the bosses in the act or are we going for some of the junior's and hoping they rat on their superiors?" asked Morelli.

"I think we might try with the junior's first we already know where they deal and some of them look pretty young, it will also send a warning to their bosses and you never know they might take risks trying to ditch the evidence. We are all going to go back to the station and prepare for the sting. See you in the special operations room in half an hour."

The plan was that one of the young uniforms would go undercover with Joe and Kanther for back up and once the deal was made they would get the Hoods dealer. Providing the take down went according to plan they would then bring him back to the station for interrogation. Since they were dealing with a gang they wore Kevlar vests just in case and had their guns on their hips and ankles. On his way out Morelli ran into the person he least expected too.

"Kanther, I will meet you at the car just give me a minute." Morelli said then he went behind Steph and enveloped her in a hug, "Steph! Hey beautiful what are you doing here?" Steph noticed the flutters of concern that played over his face as he tried to keep his cop face in place. _Dear God he thought please don't tell me she's gone back to skip tracing I'll stay with her because I don't care but please; I hate it when she is danger it is almost impossible for me to function properly._

She hugged him back and immediately felt the bulk of the Kevlar vest, and the presence of two guns, one each hip. _Geeze she thought must be something big, probably tied up with gangs._

"Hey, Grandma sneaked out of the house again and when we couldn't find her mum called the police, anyway Eddie found her and I just came down to pick her up. I had to get out of the house, mum started ironing EVERYTHING. They found Grandma and Mabel in a strip club; apparently they were doing research for my Hen's night." Steph has a huge grin on her face as she relayed this information to Joe and he tried to contain his laughter as he imagined the two older ladies at a strip club.

"Anyway," Steph continued as she traced the outline of the Kevlar vest, "Big bust?"

"Yeah we are trying to get one of the junior members of the gangs, he just deals drugs, should be relatively simple."

"Okay then, be careful and I will see you tonight"

"Yeah I will be fine, you're the one with the Grandma who enjoys strip clubs I think you might be the one in need of rescuing" he said with a wink.

"Very true." She replied with a smile before standing on her tip toes and giving Joe a hug.

The sting happened exactly as Joe expected. The undercover uniform did his job perfectly. Then came the part that Joe knew would not go smoothly. Kanther, the bumbling idiot, was of no use in the short chase that ensued. Luckily Joe had expected this and was ready to make the capture on his own. There was a bit of a scuffle in which Joe received a black eye, but he quickly got the scoundrel under control. When they got him back to the station Joe and Langer, the fed, spent 4 hours questioning him but did not get anything more than no comment. They were surprised by the speed at which the lawyer arrived and even more surprised by the quality of the lawyer. It appeared that the Hoods had Jersey's top lawyer on their side. Langer thought that this was a good sign as it showed that they were nervous, they had struck out with the junior member, he was well versed as to what to do in this situation.

"Let's put him in the cells for the night and see if we can get anymore out of him in the morning, if we can't we will have to let him go." Said Langer, as he and Joe went back to the operation room. They were both surprised to find a large package on the desk. They viewed it with suspicion and cautiously opened it. Inside was a picture of Steph walking Bob and a note for Joe.

_Copper, we know what means the most to you. You had better stop being nosey and mind your own business or you might just find that your life takes a turn for the worse. Tell all your buddies to butt out too. This is for us and the Killer's to sort out we don't want to harm the public. You have been warned don't take this light heartedly we mean business. _

"Fuck," Joe said as he ran out of the office while pulling his phone out and hitting the speed dial, his heart was in his throat as he waited for her to answer. The home line rang out. "Shit" He was beginning to panic. He placed the Kojak light on his car and stepped on the gas. Steph's mobile rang out too. He was finding it hard to concentrate on his driving out of fear but he focussed on finding her and he somehow stayed on the road. Finally he tried her parent's house.

"Hello?" He heard the sound that he loved the most her voice and blew out a sigh of relief. "Steph, thank God," He tried to keep his voice calm and steady hoping that she had not notice the crack in it when she answered the phone. He did not want her to freak out but she knew him too well and instantly detected the worry in his voice.

"Joe? You OK what's up?"

"I am alright, everything's OK for now. I did not know where you were and freaked out when the home phone and your mobile rang out. Stay at your parents and I will pick you up I have to tell you something OK? Love you." He was at Steph's parents in a matter of minutes, they politely declined Mrs Plum's offer of dinner and went home.

"Joe, I left a message on your office phone I know you always check it before you leave. Plus I gave up skip tracing remember nothing to worry about anymore" She said with a cheery smile. Of course he thought how could he have been so dumb, his office phone. "Anyway," She continued, "I think it's me who needs to be worrying about you, that eye looks no good did you get it checked out."

"Yeah, yeah it's fine" he said as he sucked in some breath when Steph stroked it. "Sorry if I freaked you out I did not have time to check my office phone something came up that drew me away from my desk." He had to tell her he knew he could not hide it from her; but he did not want her to freak out he was suppose to protect her from the ugly crap that went on in the world not drag her into it like had happened today.


	9. Chapter 9

"Steph, Honey

"Steph, Honey?"

"mmm.." she said as she brushed a kiss against his lips later on in bed that night

"the reason I freaked out earlier is well….. this gang case that I am working on. Today we arrested one of the low level members and when I got back from questioning him there was a package on my desk, in it was a photo of you and a note warning me that unless we stopped trying to get them that they would get you." Joe felt Steph shudder against him and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He was suppose to protect her from this and hated himself for putting her in this position again.

"Cupcake?... are you all right?"

"Yeah" she sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "What happens now?"

"I did not get time to discuss that with anyone as I ran out of the office as soon as I read the letter, but I am going to take you to work with me tomorrow. I know you will be safe in the station. Please don't hate me for keeping you locked away I know you like to be free but I can not loose you." Steph was silent for ages and Joe waited and waited hoping that Steph would not be difficult about it.

"Okay I guess I can live with that, just don't let it go on for too long get those bastards all right?" he was surprised to see a slow smile spread over her face. "I just have one request okay officer hottie?"

"hmmm…. What might that be?"

"that we get to have lunch together hopefully somewhere outside the station but most importantly, somewhere private." She said and then began trailing kisses down his neck and onto his chest driving him insane with her tongue.

"I think that can be arranged." He breathlessly said before pinning her to the bed and having his way with her.

xOxOxOxOx

"Cupcake come on time to get up" said an exasperated Joe for about the millionth time in the last ten minutes

"Wha? Whadda ya mean time to ge up thers no sun." said a sleepy Steph

"Come on Cupcake you must remember, I told you last night its bring a hot chick to work today and since your mine you gotta come." Said Joe trying to make light of the task he was enjoying about as much as he enjoyed getting his hair cut and one look at him told you that he did not get his hair cut very often.

"JOSEPH MORELLI" yelled a now wide awake Stephanie "is that all I am to you a chick, and here I was thinking you cared for me when all along you just wanted to get in my pants. You sex fiend." Steph then pulled herself up level with Joe who was standing fully dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt with dark jeans that cupped him in all the right places.

"I thought you liked cupcakes but if you're a chick man then I guess I better go." She said this between the kisses she was pressing to his lips. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her against him.

"Cupcake I was just saying that to get you out of bed and you know that ever since that time in my dads garage I have secretly been a cupcake man." He whispered into the side of her neck making her shiver. He then lifted her out of bed and dressed her, his fingers lingering in the right places just long enough to leave her defenceless against him.

"There is a meeting this morning that I can not be late for there will be donoughts and coffee at the station that you can have for breakfast. Are you ready?" He asked as he watched her swipe on some Mascara and run a brush through her hair. "Good,Let's go." He said before putting her in a fireman's lift and carrying her out to the car. Once she was buckled in she said,

"Perhaps I should come to work with you everyday if this is the treatment that I get."

"Oh boy! I guess I have set a precedent I hope I can live up to expectation tomorrow." Joked Joe.

oXoXoXoXoX

Steph quietly sat at Joe's desk eating breakfast and playing solitaire on his computer, while she waited for him to return from the meeting. She was amused by the sympathetic looks she was receiving from the rest of his team as the room slowly filled up. The few that she knew as Joe's drinking buddies gave her nods as they walked past her to their desks. She was not worried she knew that she was safe in here and that Joe was looking after, she had survived before when she went about her normal life so what was the worst that could happen now.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

As Joe walked out of the meeting he was quite pleased with how things had gone. Kanther his inept partner had been taken off the case and was sent back to uniform where he would police school crossings. His latest stuff up was the one in a long line of stuff ups that broke his captains back and had him demoted. They plan was that they would decrease visibility in the area ruled by the gangs sticking to unmarked POS cars manned by officers from out of the Trenton area. Word on the street was that there was going to be a fire fight soon and the gang bosses would be present with them and most of the hierarchy out of the way the Feds figured that the gangs would fizzle out into nothing. It looked like Steph was going to be kept out of harms way. Before the meeting his captain had, had a word with Joe reminding him that since he was now personally involved he would be keeping a close eye on Joe and if his emotions got the better of him he would be relegated to desk work.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Steph noticed Joe walked into the office. He looked so confident and in control when he walked these halls he was good at his job and all business. Steph wondered if perhaps he would become captain when Joe's current one moved on. He practically ran all his cases without needing much help. Joe stopped by Rodrigo's desk to ask him about a case but before Joe could ask him anything Steph saw Rodrigo's lips move as he said 'looks like that chick of yours has got you by the balls mate, can you not live without her that badly that you have to bring her everywhere with you. You're such a pussy'. The he yelled across the room at Steph 'hey sweetie if you want to know what being with a real man is like come over here and I'll show you a good time.' The next second Joe had fire in his eyes and lifted him out of his chair and had him pinned against the wall and was about to lay into him when Steph got a well aimed kick at his crotch that sent him tumbling to the floor.

Joe's captain sent Rodrigo home for his behaviour and he was going to be suspended for harassment. Joe was told to cool it or he would have nothing to do with the case and Steph was given a room downstairs where she would be away from prying eyes and cause less of a distraction.

Joe wrapped his arm around Steph as they left the building for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

"Joe are you all right

"Joe are you all right?"

"Yeah cupcake I just hate that I have put you in this situation its not fair. That asshole having a go like that and the closest thing he has experienced to love is deciding which magazine to buy. The Feds have got intelligence that there is going to be a fire fight tonight at a warehouse on Stark street, so with any luck this will all be over by tomorrow."

Just as their dessert arrived Steph's mobile started ringing. It was her mother wanting to ask hr what flowers she thought would go well for the table centrepieces. Steph relayed all this to Joe she really could not care less as long as they were not carnations. He took the phone from her and told Mrs Plum yellow roses they were Steph's favourite. He slid her phone back into her jeans pocket and she leaned up to kiss him. He was surprised by the intensity of her kiss she was not one for PDA's.

"What was that for?" he whispered his breath ragged

"for knowing me and being you."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Joe we need to talk said the Fed as he walked into the office. Steph's friend Eddie Gazarra had met her downstairs and they had gone to have coffee.

"We have intelligence that tells us that there are gang members sitting outside waiting to grab Steph. We know that they are then going to take her back to their headquarters on Stark Street and black-mail you. We are going to wire her up with those new nano wires we got from the FBI and let her go we will then know when the boss is in the room and then we will storm the building and capture them and get her back."

"No way I am not putting her in danger like that. There must be bother way."

"Morelli listen to me this is information from a reliable source they are not going to harm her when what they most is to rule Trenton what they want is a cop on their side. They know that if they harm the fiancé of Trenton's finest they will end up being top dog. Take a deep breath and think this through."

"yeah your right let me talk to Steph I will get her ready you look after everything else I do not want too many people involved, less chance of a leak."

"allright lets be ready to go by 1400 that gives you 90 minutes. To get her out the door we will be in lace by 1330. I will be watching from upstairs you meet me up there once she goes out the door"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Steph had taken the news pretty well and Joe was managing to keep his emotions in check. She was just about ready to go. She went to the bathroom while he went to grab his extra gun. He could not help but smile when he saw the super size box of Maalox on his desk; he guessed Steph had sent Eddie on an errand. He quickly took some and went to find Steph.

"Joe relax its going to be ok" she said while stroking his cheek trying to get him stop grinding his teeth.

"Yeah I know" he gave her a final hug and then she walked towards the door. As soon as she was out of sight Joe punched a hole in the wall. He could not believe he was letting her do this before taking the steps two at time he did not want to see her disappear off the streets but he had to remember the faces of these bastards to make sure he got them when they went in for the arrest."

When he got up to the window he saw her walking down the street towards Tasty Pastry like they had planned. She was too good at this she should be here in his arms scared needing comfort. He suddenly saw her stiffen up as a man stood close behind her and lead her towards the waiting car she put up a bit of a fight as if in shock but he just carried her to the car and then they sped off. Joe kept clenching and unclenching his fists trying to control himself. He felt his captains hand on his shoulder.

"We were just listening and the boss is in the car we are setting up a roadblock we will have them in the next 10 minutes, relax Morelli she will be ok, she is doing all the right things they don't suspect a thing."

"Fine just let me know when they are here" The next 20 minutes were the longest in his life Morelli made his way down to the Gym where he started punching the boxing bag it was the only way he could control himself.

He heard the door open but did not turn around he could not talk to anyone right now he was sick with worry. He felt to arms wrap around him when he looked down and recognised them he swung around so fast Steph was sure he would shake something loose. Grabbed her and held her against him she ran her fingers through his hair calming him.

"Hey I'm all right, they got all the guys they wanted too you should see the front desk Eddie's got his hands full processing them. I am going to wait here until you finish questioning them ok then we can go home."

"No we are going home now there is only one that I want to question and that is the bastard that took off you the street and they can wait till tomorrow to do him. We are going home. I need some time to relax away from this hell hole."

"Okay then lets go, but I am feeling tired so maybe we should just go to bed."

"How is it that you always know what I am thinking?" said Joe in amazement his eyes softening a bit loosing their cop hardness.

"Because you're a sex fiend, Joe Morelli, I have you fingered. Don't you worry about that"


End file.
